


Bowserotica

by Sanctferum



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: A guy and a koopa going at it lustfully, Anal Orgasm, Anal Sex, Bowsette is not present in this fic, Enemies to Lovers, He's wearing the wedding outfit from Super Mario Odyssey and that DOES have pants, Just Bowser as his regular self, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smegma, Smell Fetish, This started as a shitpost I swear, Uncircumcised Penis, but now I must see it through to the bitter end, excessive amounts of cum, so long bisexual bowser, soon he is not wearing anything at all ;), yes I know Bowser doesn't have pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanctferum/pseuds/Sanctferum
Summary: It's the Bowsette Scenario. Y'know, where Peach rejects both Mario and Bowser and they console one another by becoming boyfriends? Except instead of Bowsette, it's just regular Bowser on regular Mario doing regular interspecies gay sex.
Relationships: Mario/Bowser
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Bowserotica

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceyEnn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceyEnn/gifts).



> Listen, I was not commissioned to write this with money or anything, but I did not write out a Mario/Bowser smut oneshot of nothing but my own free will. I just wanted to say something cursed in the group chat. _I just wanted to say something cursed in the group chat._ How did it come to this, readers, how.

Bowser let out a deep sigh and sagged his shoulders as he dropped his tuxedo on the floor. Another day, another rejection from his love. OK, he'd kidnapped her before asking her to marry him, but what was he supposed to do? Kidnap her AFTER she accepted his proposal? That seemed inefficient, and also completely unnecessary, if he was being honest with himself. And no doubt that damned plumber, having ruined their little moment with extreme prejudice, was at this moment snogging it up with HIS beloved Princess Peach Toadstool. Hell, probably more than just snogging. To be entirely clear, he thought to himself, they must be fucking by now. That stupid plumber's fat dick plunging into the princess's perfect peachy pussy, ruining her, soiling her with his sticky sperm...His tongue darting in and out of her perfect pair of lips from that bristly yet smooth mustache...Bowser grunted and shifted in his bed, his white sequined wedding pants starting to strain a bit from his slowly enlarging member. His clawed hands slowly crept down towards the bulge, teasingly slow, ever so slightly moving every few seconds, until his claws were just about to make contact with the koopa king's enormous hard-on-

Before he could do more than that, there was a loud whooping noise, and the door to his chamber was unceremoniously smashed open by a white glove on a fist. Bowser yelped and pulled his hand away, getting into a battle stance as Mario kicked the remains of the apparently-feeble door to the side and entered.

"It's-a-me, Mario! Fight-a-me if you can-a, you slow lumbering monster!"

"Yes, I can see that, you annoying piece of shit." growled Bowser, who was now extremely peeved. "If you want a rematch, you'll get one!" His mouth opened wide, and a smoldering heat filled the room as he prepared his fire breath. Mario started to duck behind what was left of the door, but halfway through the motion noticed it was a wooden door and a real fire hazard. Instead he rushed towards Bowser, one hand clenched for an uppercut, the other fumbling in his pocket for a spare Super Mushroom.

Just as the fire breath started to pour out of Bowser's mouth, he suddenly shut it and moved to one side, letting Mario's punch hit thin air. Bowser growled again and marched right up to Mario, who, having landed, found himself on eye level with his rival's trousers. He couldn't help but notice the softening but still somewhat erect phallic shape within them. He dragged his eyes away and took a step back.

"OK you little punk," Bowser said, his voice rumbling with frustration, sexual and otherwise. "What _are_ you doing here. You already saved the princess, this very afternoon! Shouldn't you two be in bed getting it on rather than, oh, BUSTING THROUGH MY PRIVATE CHAMBERS to...do _something_?" His voiced trailed off as he wrinkled his brow.

"Fuck-a-you, Bowser, I'm going to rip your stupid fucking head right-a off! If I was-a invited to the princess' bed you think I wouldn't be-a there right now???"

Bowser took a moment to think about this. "So, you're upset that you can't get that Peachy booty and your first thought is, 'Boy I am going to take out my sexual frustrations on my rival for her love by trying to beat him up?'"

"Well-a..." Mario paused. "...Yes?"

Bowser practically erupted with laughter. "Ha ha ha! I feel soooo fucking sorry for you! Just IMAGINE not being able to get it on with the princess! Feel my pain, you pipe-cleaning pipsqueak!" He marched back up to Mario, who might as well have had steam cartoonishly pouring from his ears. "Now get OUT of here, I'm busy!"

Mario, once again at eye level with Bowser's crotch, smirked. "It sure-a-looks like you were-a..."

Bowser blushed furiously as he pointedly turned away from Mario. "I told you to get out, didn't I?" He flexed his muscles threateningly. The sound of fabric tearing caught his attention, and he looked behind him to find that the back of his pants had started to split down the middle, exposing the bare ass beneath his shell, his thicc buttcheeks bulging around his tail.

There was an uncomfortable pause that lasted a few seconds too long, as Bowser remained frozen in place, his copious rear inches from Mario's face. Bowser was now holding up his pants with his hand. He belatedly realized he was holding the garment up by the crotch; his large hand grasping his bulging monster pants by the magnum bill dong.

Unbidden, Bowser's thoughts went to his earlier fantasy of Peach. Well, ostensibly of Peach. It was slowly occurring to him that Mario had been pretty prominent in that fantasy, in a way that somewhat disturbed him. Not that he was homophobic, of course, but the fact that Mario was his rival and that the two spent all their time together pounding the shit out of each other _wait not in that way_ -

Mario, for his part, found it very hard. To uh, draw his gaze away from Bowser's juicy ass. Yes, that, and nothing more. Definitely not admiring the rear view, or becoming ever more curious about the front.

Bowser grunted. But not sexually! Definitely not from him squeezing his crotch. No, not at all. "Well? Are you going to leave or not?"

Another uncomfortable pause. The two waited for each other to speak, but both were unwilling to say what they really felt.

"Uh..." Mario finally stammered. "You-a know...well..."

Bowser sighed internally and thought to himself, _fuck this game of chicken_. He was getting too aroused to keep up the act any longer, anyways. He needed release. "You know..."

Yet another moment of awkward silence. Bowser cleared his throat and continued. "I mean, if Peach has no intention of banging me, and she has no intention of banging you...why don't we just cut her out of this equation entirely?" He glanced behind him. "Judging by that mushroom shape in your overalls, you seem to be thinking much the same thing, no?"

Mario looked confused for a moment, then realized Bowser was not talking about a Super Mushroom in his pocket. Though there was definitely a mushroom-like shape, and it was around the pocket area.

"...Yeah, why not-a. Fuck it."

Bowser grinned. "Will do." He turned around so he was facing Mario, then let go of his pants, which collapsed onto the floor. He had no underpants to speak of, but he did have a dick whose sheer size and smell made Mario wonder if maybe he shouldn't have left while he could.

The glans alone was astonishing. Not that the frenulum or anything below it was visible - a great slab of meaty foreskin was covering it. The intense smell of cock cheese wafted from it, combining with the sweat of the gargantuan balls and the ambient heat of the room to make Mario's eyes water. The shaft had clearly not been washed in ages, possibly ever.

The frightened but entranced human plumber stared breathlessly at Bowser's thick, uncut, cock. He peeled his glove off his sweaty hand and raised it up to the Koopa's astounding girthy penis, already slick with pre-cum.  
So entranced was he that barely managed to whisper a single phrase in response to the sight as his bare hand glided up and down.  
"So... _long_ , gay Bowser..."

"It's the greatest ride you'll ever have, plumber. Oh, fuck, that's good." Bowser groaned as Mario stroked his penis. Suddenly, the pleasurable sensation stopped. Bowser looked down, annoyed, to find Mario had taken his other glove off, and was in the process of removing his overalls. As Bowser watched lustfully, Mario stripped before him. When all of Mario's clothes lay on a messy pile on the floor, Bowser took a good hard (really hard) look at his rival, and now, his prize.

Unlike Bowser, Mario's butt was relatively flat. Also unlike Bowser, his fully erect penis was...well, it was pretty fat, for a human's, and decently long, also for a human's but compared to that of the Koopa King it was barely anything at all. Bowser stifled a laugh.

"What's-a so funny, big boy?! Do you not-a-like what you see?" Mario demanded, a bit indignant.

"No, no, it's nothing," Bowser lied.

"Then what-a wrong with my penis?" Mario seemed to pout as he spoke. Bowser found himself comparing it positively to Peach's pout.

"Oh, nothing. You're well endowed, for a human at least. Now come here and open your mouth."

Mario obliged, walking back up to Bowser's crotch and opening wide. He stuck out his tongue and lapped around the massive urethra, causing Bowser to groan (definitely sexually this time). His hands, meanwhile, grasped the foreskin and started to peel it.

To the surprise of neither of them, the shaft was barely visible underneath layers and layers of smegma.

"No wonder Peach doesn't want-a to go out with you," Mario said, his eyes and nose partially closed as if to protect his poor mind from being destroyed by its own senses. Despite his apparent disgust, he leaned forward towards the exposed and dirty cock, his tongue outstretched. Precum was now starting to drip from his own penis.

Before his mind could say "no", Mario was licking, no _eating_ the filth off of Bowser's raging member. Bowser watched, astonished but super turned on, as the shaft beneath the grime slowly became visible. As the smegma disappeared into Mario's mouth and then into his stomach, Bowser's pre-cum started flowing out more and more.

Suddenly, Bowser grabbed Mario's head and shoved it against his glans. The tip could barely fit in Mario's mouth. The torrent of cum that Bowser started to ejaculate didn't stand a chance in hell of being fully swallowed; no matter how fast Mario gulped the sticky, thick and stinky substance down, twice as much would take its place. As Bowser let out a guttural roar, Koopa semen started to spurt from the poor man's mouth and nose. Noticing this, Bowser let go of Mario's head, and the rest quickly covered Mario's entire body, from the hair on his head to the feet and everything between.

Mario fell to the floor, splashing into the puddle of cum as he coughed and hacked. When he had stopped, and subsequently caught his breath, he managed to, with some difficulty, stand back up. "Mm...mmmmmm..." he mumbled. At first Bowser thought he was referring to how much Mario had enjoyed the taste, but then Mario managed to get more words than that out. "Mmmmm...mmmy tuuurn..."

"OK, I'm going to level with you," Bowser said softly. "If I fuck your ass you won't be able to sit for weeks, and that's assuming you survive in the first place."

Mario shook his head, cum flying off his face and hair as he did so. "Not quite-a what I meant. Show-a me your lovely ass."

Bowser hesitated for a moment, then conceded. _Turnabout_ is _fair play_ , he thought. Not that he usually was one for fair play, but...

Mario took his dick in his hand and Bowser tensed up, but instead of a penis he felt a tongue against his shitter. He snorted as Mario buried his entire face in his new lover's ass. The mustache tickled against his crack as the tongue amateurishly washed his cheeks and hole. After about a minute, Mario briefly stopped. Then his stiffened tongue plunged directly into Bowser's asshole, causing the koopa to gasp out loud. For his part, Mario seemed content to jack off as he rimmed Bowser.

Bowser let out grunts a-plenty as Mario moaned and mumbled while tonguing his royal bunghole. The invading organ went in, and out, and in, and out, until Mario finally pulled his cum and sweat coated face out from Bowser's bum. There was a brief pause and then the tip of Mario's dick slid right into the excited king's hole. He clenched down in anticipation of it going further in, causing Mario to let out a loud moan. "Ohhhhhhhh..mama mia your ass is so hot-a..." Without any further adieu or additional foreplay, Mario sunk his entire length in, balls deep. Bowser squirmed a little, but otherwise just grunted heavily, smoke billowing out of his nostrils with each thrust of the plumber's hips.

The _plap plap_ of flesh against flesh was the only sound other than the horny man and koopa's moans to fill the room. Sweat poured down Mario's face, and landed on Bowser's ass, further lubing it every time Mario's cock went in. Mario's pace started to increase, and his balls contracted. "Aaa...aaaa..."

Bowser, realizing the plumber was on the edge, squeezed his ass tightly around Mario's penis, sending him over.

"Aaaa...AAAA...OOOOOOHHHHHH!!"

Hot sperm poured out his urethra, deep into Bowser's ass. It was nowhere near the volume of Bowser's ejaculation, but it felt amazing for both of them all the same. The pressure of the spurts caused Bowser to orgasm as well, and he pumped his dick in his hands as another small pond of cum accumulated on the floor. He would have reflected that it would be a pain to clean up by himself (no one else could ever know what happened here!), but his mind was elsewhere.

Mario slumped to the floor. Bowser positioned himself away from the plumber before a large amount of cum came gushing out of his ass. It splattered the floor on top of his other two loads, as the koopa relaxed, his movements turning languid as he sat down on a heavily-reinforced chair. Mario, for his part, started to snore.

\----

Outside the royal chambers, Kamek, who had rushed to the scene upon hearing his liege's roars, stepped out into the hallway and headed for his research lab, intent on making a spell that could wipe what he had just seen from his mind.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Never ask me for anything ever again.
> 
> Mario Mario, Bowser Koopa, Peach Toadstool, and Kamek are property of Nintendo. All rights reserved.


End file.
